


Interest Check

by Kihte



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Apocalypse, Kinda, Undertale AU, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 01:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30098484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kihte/pseuds/Kihte
Summary: AU where Humans were the ones trapped Underground and Monsters had control of the Surface. Humans had escaped and began living with Monsterkind peacefully until some many years later, a virus hit and began plaguing both Humans and Monsters alike. At first, this disease claimed many lives until a vaccine that was supposed to help, caused the virus to morph into something else entirely. This new threat was called the Parafronvirus- or the Mad Fever.Now, the world is in a semi-apocalyptic state from this virus that is turning both Humans and Monsters alike into feral beasts. With this threat spreading like wildfire and throwing the world into chaos, hope seems lost; but neither Humans nor Monsters are going to give up trying to find a way to fix this.
Kudos: 1





	Interest Check

**Author's Note:**

> I’m looking for an interest check for this idea. Based on a dream I had last night and damn, I couldn’t NOT try to see if anyone would be interested in it. My dream had a whole fight scene in it and everything~ Pretty badass if you ask me.

Basically, like a zombie virus mixed with rabies, with a little something else sprinkled in. The disease completely throws the victim’s sanity and humanity out the door, causing them to attack anything or anyone on sight. They are capable of speech and general thought but are basically turning into crazy, mass murderers/cannibals. Monsters affected by this disease are obviously more powerful, while Humans affected are harder to take down.

Victims of the disease are called Ferals and there are subspecies of Ferals depending on how they act- you know, like your zombie classes. We got our ‘Fresh’ Ferals which are newly turned Fearals that are kinda dumb and easy to take down, our ‘Basic’ (Stage 1) Ferals that are a bit more intelligent and harder to take down, our ‘Adepts’ (Stage 2) who are scarily intelligent and can set up things like ambushes and formulate actual plans, and finally our ‘Anomolies’ (Stage 3) which are just as smart as an unaffected Human or Monster with scary power to boot.

Mostly going to focus on Sans, Alphys, and OC, though most of the Undertale cast will be playing large roles as well. Alphys and Sans are obviously trying to find a cure for this disease and trying to figure out where it came from. Obviously, it isn’t normal for a virus to evolve and spread so rapidly from a vaccine trying to cure it. Alphys has done extensive research into the virus and vaccine, but while something seems off, she can’t quite put her finger on it.

The victims of the disease started off as feral lunatics with little to cognitive ability- attacking anything on sight; but the virus has rapidly evolved through the years and the victims are now far more dangerous and intelligent- almost as if the disease has enhanced their physical and magical ability at the cost of their sanity.

Also, some Sans/OC thrown in there for you romance lovers (das me, I’m the romance lover lol), but definitely not the focus of the story and probably won't be very common either. Just to add some spicy drama and angst to the horror.

It will no doubt be either mature or explicit for those gory bits (and maybe some smut later? IDK). Warnings of violence, killing, lots of gore, some major character death probably, and more than likely some pretty foul language.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you are interested and feel free to make suggestions!  
> I'll be glad to address any questions, comments, or concerns.  
> I'd like to try and make this something lots of others can enjoy.


End file.
